


La Rosa Blanca

by Kamahontas



Category: Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights (2004)
Genre: Cuba, Cuban Diner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Havana, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Love Reunited, NaNoWriMo 2019, Own Business, Possible smut, Refugees, Romance, Single Parents, Starting A Family, Unexpected Parenthood, Unexpected guests, Wedding, Wedding On A Beach, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas
Summary: When Katey and Javier had to part after the Cuban Revolution succeeded, they weren't sure if they would ever see each other again; yet Katey had a feeling that their last dance atLa Rosa Negrawasn't the last one in their lives. A year later, Katey is living in Key West, working to save enough to be able to pay for Javier's trip to America; and when she's nearly at her goal, something unexpected happens...
Relationships: Katey Miller/Javier Suarez
Kudos: 9





	1. The Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any possible mistakes; I'm not an English native speaker, and therefore I am aware that my skills aren't perfect. I do hope you enjoy reading despite my errors.

Last year was extremely hard for Javier Suarez. Within this relatively short period he has lost the two people he loved the most. At first, he had to say goodbye to his beloved girlfriend who left Cuba after the new government came into power and only three months ago his grandfather passed away. Nothing was keeping him from leaving the country at this point; apart from his mother. Soon after Katey left with her family, he moved out from his place, unable to find a common language with his brother despite them making amends a year earlier. Javier had huge hopes that when the revolution was successful life would change for the better, but it wasn’t much better for common people. He couldn’t understand the world around him anymore. What his father died for wasn’t what he expected. All hopes were in vain. 

One night he had a very serious conversation with his mother. She told him to find a way to leave Cuba and find the love of his life. 

“You simply aren’t yourself anymore.” She said softly. “You need to find Katey. Go when it’s still possible.” 

“But I can’t leave you!” Javier protested, but his mother explained that when he settled down in America he would be able to send for his family. He was hesitant, but finally agreed. 

His mother melted away all the doubts he had. He couldn’t bear life without the love of his life near. He had to take a chance and go to find her. And there was the most important question: how would he get to the United States? And if he could get there, how was he to find Katey? He remembered her mentioning a college in Massachusetts, but did she get accepted there? Javier somehow knew she had. She surely was the best student there. 

He hoped she still had feelings for him, just as he had for her. He couldn’t be positive about this aspect, but he knew he had to try to and find out. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves at the beach where he was sitting at this moment. He came here whenever he could. It was his and Katey’s place. They made love here. They spent their one last night together on this beach. This was also where he made the decision to find her. 

Javier slowly opened his dark shining eyes and watched the ocean. This day was New Year’s Eve and the anniversary of their first time. He would always remember that, no matter where he was and how old he’d got. He already had a plan. It had a few holes, but he didn’t care. No matter what, he had to get to Key West and then to Massachusetts. 

“I will find you!” He shouted, still facing the sea, as if he wanted his voice to reach Katey. Then Javier looked behind him where people began celebrating the New Year. So, it was midnight, and also a sign for him to run to the port. He was about to start walking when he noticed a small white shell on the sand. It made him think of his beloved. They once went for a walk along the beach and were collecting shells. He picked it up and put it into a tiny pouch he had around his neck. There were a few dollars inside too. The only money he had. He earned them from tips before the Americans left Cuba. 

He heard people cheering in the bars along the beach and he knew he had to rush if he wanted to get to the port on time. There was a boat waiting for him. His friend helped him get a place on a boat that was sneaking out of the country to get to Florida. Javier got on board at the last moment. He got on the tiny boat where there were so many people, mostly children, that some of them had to stand. But he didn’t mind. He was ready to swim to Key West if that would be his only option. Nothing could ever stop him from escaping Cuba. 

Javier stood on the boat watching the lights of Havana. They were getting smaller and smaller until they fully faded away. Not because they went so far into the sea, but as night turned into day. So far the weather was good for such a trip, but someone noticed that clouds were forming in the north. This could mean big trouble if they were to get into a storm. The boat was too tiny to have any chance against violent waves and wind. Some people started to panic, but Javier didn’t care that much. For him even losing his life in a storm on the ocean was better than life in Cuba, where he was constantly checked to see if he had any contact with the outside world. Someone had reported to the police that he had a romance with an American girl. This was just too much for Javier. He could deal with being persecuted, but not when he was alone against the system. Life in Havana was too tough for him. In fact, anywhere he’d go without Katey, his life would be miserable. She was the sense of his life. Only by her side he felt complete. She was making him whole. 

“_Estás enamorado_.” Someone said next to him. Javier looked in that direction and saw an old lady wearing old torn rugs. “You’re going to find her, don’t you?” 

“Yes. But how do you know?” He asked puzzled. 

“It’s in your eyes. You have love in them, and maybe you don’t realize it but you keep looking towards the North every now and then. And you have this deep yearning in the way you gaze there. You must love her very much.” 

“I do. She’s my everything. Without her, my life just doesn’t make sense.” He admitted frankly. 

“I will help you. You see my children migrated before this whole mess started. They have a shop in Miami. They will know how to find your beloved.” The old lady said with a warm smile. “My grandson is your age. He’s gonna wait at the beach, he’ll take us to my children.” 

“Thank you,” Javier replied with a warm smile. He was very grateful to the woman for offering help. At this point in his life, he needed all the help he could get. 

Hours were passing and it seemed that soon they would land in Key West, but the dark heavy clouds were becoming bigger and bigger. Javier heard a rumble of thunder and just minutes later waves became high enough to smash against the boat. Someone fell off the broadside and yelled for help from deadly water. Before anyone could react the poor soul was lost in the dark waves of the ocean. 

Javier held on the boat’s seat with one hand and with the other, he held the old lady’s. They had made friends already. Ever since they started talking, they kept their conversation going. The storm was getting worse with every moment. Javier feared that they might not make it to the shore, but they kept trying. They were so close! Only two hours more and they would be on land. Suddenly he heard an alarming noise and looked up. A huge wave was approaching them; it was heading straight to them! He held onto the old lady with all his strength, but the water was stronger. 

Javier tried to save his new friend but she got dragged away too far. There was no way he could get to her and survive. His heart was broken, but he knew he had to survive somehow. He had to make it to America. He was so close! He looked around and saw nobody. 

“Is anybody alive?! Hello!” He kept yelling, but there was no response apart from thunder and wind, so he made a very difficult decision. He started to swim towards the shore. The boat was smashed by the waves. There were pieces of it all around. It was a miracle that he lived through this. At the moment he was wondering if he would continue to be so lucky, and started to swim faster. The storm was slowly getting weaker and in what seemed to be a few hours it ended. Javier was exhausted from fighting the waves; he was cold but kept swimming. He knew that his beloved was near. He could nearly see her. He heard her voice calling him. She kept calling out his name, he heard it very clearly. She was next to him, holding his hand. He could finally fall asleep. They were on their beach, cuddled in each other like that night when they shared their first time. With a smile across his face, Javier drifted into sleep… 

Voices. All that came to his consciousness were voices he didn’t recognize. He was in pain and incredibly cold. Javier slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first but then he saw a group of people gathered around him and a man wearing a white shirt and black pants was checking on him. He sat up and looked around. 

“Where am I?” He asked uneasily, not exactly sure if his English would be good enough for these people to understand him. About one thing he was pretty positive: he was in America. 

“You are in Key West. I’m a doctor. I will take you to my office. I need to check on you.” The man in the white shirt explained. 

“I need to find my girlfriend,” Javier whispered in a very weak voice. He was absolutely exhausted. He didn’t protest when two men carried him to a small house near the beach. They took him to a little room in the attic and laid him on a bed. 

The next thing he remembered was the man from the beach giving him some medicine. Javier was still cold and in pain, and he had no idea what had happened. Only a moment ago he was with Katey on their beach and now he’s in this strange room in America. Javier looked at the man still pretty puzzled. 

“Wha-what happened?” He asked, confused. “Where’s Katey?” 

“You have a high fever, young man.” The man replied. 

“My girlfriend! She was with me on the beach! There was a boat and a storm… Everyone died. But I came here, and Katey was with me…” Javier suddenly started to panic. 

“It’s alright, we’ll find her. I promise. Now, lay down and rest. You need to get rid of the fever and then we can talk. Try to get some sleep and I’ll check on you in a few hours.” The man said and left the room. Being too weak to move, Javier just laid there, staring at the ceiling. He drifted into sleep again. When he came back to his senses once more, something was different. His beloved was by his side! Katey was there with him! 

She was holding his hand; he could feel it! She was gently rubbing his burning forehead with a soft cloth soaked with cold water. 

“Katey!” He exclaimed and sat up immediately. “You’re here! I knew you’d be okay! They found you, right?” He asked chaotic questions. 

“Javier…” She whispered. “No, I… I live here. I work for doctor Jackson.” She replied and held his hand tighter. “Please, lay down. You need to get better.” She said softly. “I’ll explain everything, just get better first.” She said with her eyes filled with tears. He still couldn’t believe she was here! Was it a dream again? He had to know for sure. He pulled her to himself and kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss and this was the most wonderful, the most relieving feeling he had ever experienced. He heard the door opening but ignored it. It was only when the doctor stood by them that Katey pulled away, blushing madly. 

“I’m sorry, doctor.” She said shyly. “I have a good explanation for this. You see, this is Javier, my boyfriend.” 

“The boy you wanted to send for?” The doctor asked with a big smile. 

“Yes, sir. I was working to earn enough to be able to pay for his trip here, but he came on his own. I promise to keep working though. I will pay for his recovery.” 

Javier listened to the conversation and sat upon the bed again. He suddenly got new energy. Realizing that Katey wasn’t only his hallucination gave him strength. 

“I will work too and I will pay for everything.” He said calmly. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” The doctor said with a smile. “Now, you just rest and don’t worry about anything.” 

For the next few days, Javier was waking up and falling asleep as his body was fighting the fever. But each time he came back to his senses Katey was next to him. She was taking care of him with such tenderness! He was still too weak to move, so she was giving him sponge baths, and at night, when the fever was getting worse, she would cool down his body with ice and cold compresses. Finally, one morning he woke up with no fever. He was still weak, but he could easily sit up and even ate a little bit of milk soup Katey prepared for him. 

They were sitting on his bed and he finally got a chance to ask. 

“I thought you wanted to go to college… I know you changed your mind and wanted to stay in Cuba, but… when you had to leave… what happened?” He asked, putting his arm around her shoulders. 

“Well…” Katey bit her lower lip, seemingly to think about what to tell him. “You see… I… I couldn’t go to college and I couldn’t stay home either…” She replied uneasily. 

“Why?” He asked, confused. Katey was such a great student! She could easily have been accepted.

“I’ll show you…” She said silently and left the room, returning back a few minutes later with an infant in her arms. “This is Javiera…” She gulped when she placed the baby on Javier’s lap. “She’s your daughter. That night on the beach…” Katey was unable to speak, tears rolled down her face. “I swear she’s yours. I found out a month after we left Havana. My parents, especially my mother, was furious. A single mother in their society is just… So I packed my belongings and moved here. Doctor Jackson hired me even though I was pregnant. I was saving for your trip here.” 

Javier listened to his girlfriend but what really caught his attention was the fact that Katey told him that Javiera was his daughter. He looked at the tiny girl and held her close to his heart. He immediately knew she was his child. She had his eyes. 

“_ Soy tu papa _.” He whispered softly, rocking his daughter. He then looked at Katey. “She’s so perfect!” 

“And you aren’t angry with me?” She asked puzzled. 

“How could I ever be angry with you?” 

“Because I didn’t think that night… And now we have a three-month-old daughter.” 

“I couldn’t be any happier! We’re together and we have a perfect baby girl.” Javier said tenderly and held Katey’s hand. “We are a family. And as soon as I can get up from this bed I’m going to find a job. But you know what will be the first thing? We will go to see your parents. You’re not a single mom anymore. I’m here, and I promise to help you… take care of Javiera. I’m sorry, my English still isn’t perfect.” 

“It’s still better than my Spanish.” Katey giggled and nuzzled her nose against his. She then sat next to Javier and watched him holding their daughter. “I loved it when you were talking to her in Spanish. I think she should speak both of our languages, so she knows the origins of her father too.” 

“She will. We’ll make sure our daughter is fluent in both, English and Spanish.” 

“And I promise to learn too,” Katey said softly and rested her head on Javier’s shoulder. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. 

“I missed you so much.” He whispered tenderly. “But now when we are together again, we will always be.”


	2. Planning The Future

Days turned into weeks and Javier was finally fully recovered. It was the first day when he could go out after a long sickness. He couldn’t be more proud when he walked with Katey by his side and Javiera in her cart. Of course, they couldn’t avoid the different kinds of looks people were giving them, but he didn’t care. He already accepted the thought of being treated differently only because he was Cuban. Katey seemed to not pay attention either, so he ignored the people looking at them. 

They went to the beach and sat on the sand, watching the waves. He took Javiera from her cart and held her tight. He loved his daughter with all his heart, she was the apple of his eye. 

“How’s daddy’s girl doing?” Javier asked as he lifted his daughter, snuggling his nose against hers. He then sat next to Katey and gave her a tender smile. “I haven’t thanked you yet. Thank you for taking care of me all this time. It really means a lot to me.” 

“It was obvious to me,” she replied softly. “Javier, I love you. I wanted to help you, to make sure that you recover soon,” she said softly and kissed him tenderly. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

“Me too. I couldn’t bear life without you,” he admitted frankly. “That’s why I talked to doctor Jackson yesterday. He’s gonna hire me at his house too. I’m gonna do some cleaning and maintenance like fixing a sink or something. He also promised to help me get the status of a refugee, so I’m not deported. I asked him if it would be safe for us to leave the town for a few days. He said it was alright, as long as I didn’t drive, so the police wouldn’t stop us. I want to go to see your parents. I know you miss them. Have they seen Javiera?” 

“No, they pretty much disowned me when they found out I was pregnant with her,” Katey sighed sadly. “I don’t want to go to see them just yet. Not until we know for sure that you can legally stay in America. They got so angry that they’re ready to call the police or the Immigration office to let them know how you got here. It would be dangerous for you. No, first we need to set all the formalities then we can go to see them,” Katey said firmly. 

“Wow! You’ve changed so much!” Javier couldn’t hide his admiration for his girlfriend. “I’m proud of you. You had to go through so much on your own and yet you never gave up.” 

“Because we have Javiera. I stayed strong for her, and for you. I knew I had to find a way to bring you to us, and you came. You left everything you ever knew to find us.” 

“Of course. Katey, we are a family, we should be together. When I’m here legally I want to find a way to make it possible for my mom to come here too… Would you be okay with this?” 

“Javier, how can you even ask such a question?” Katey was puzzled. “Oh my God, of course! I would love your mom to come. Who knows maybe someday we have a house big enough to make it a home for all your family? We could run a family business. Maybe a diner with Cuban food? There are so many people from your country who moved here and yet there are very few places where they can sit all together and have a party like the ones in Havana. Like the beach party we once went to, or like the dances at La Rosa Negra.” 

“That could work! We could buy a house and set the diner downstairs, maybe the dance floor in the basement and we could live on the second floor! What would we name the place?” 

Katey listened to her boyfriend with a bright smile across her face. She loved seeing him so enthusiastic. 

“How about La Rosa Blanca? It would give a hint to where the idea for the place came from, but it would also have something new in it.” 

“Perfect! Now, we just need to find a place for that…” 

Katey smiled even brighter. 

“Come on, I think I know such a place.” 

Soon they stood in front of an old house that surely needed a lot of renovation, but it had the potential. In its front yard, there was a big information board with a huge  _ FOR SALE _ on it. Javier looked at the house and started imagining what it could look like if they would renovate it. There could be tables on the porch, and the living room could be turned into the main room for guests. While the back door could be the entrance to the kitchen, and if the stairs were there too, they could lead to their place upstairs. He walked a few steps to the side to see what’s behind the house. He smiled seeing that it was only two hundred yards to the beach. 

“Wow! Is the beach a part of the… of… oh, damn! My English again! What do you call this ground on which the house is? 

“A lot or a parcel. And yes, a big part of the beach belongs to the house.” Katey replied with a soft giggle. 

“Then it must be very expensive! How could we ever afford it?!” Javier’s smile suddenly faded away. 

“We’ll take a loan. We’re both hired so it shouldn’t be a problem. Plus, I have saved for your trip here, and since you’re already in place, we can spend this money on the advance cash. We can do this. This can be our home.” Katey got excited. 

“Will they give a loan to a girl? I’m sorry maybe it’s just my biased way of thinking, but so far I’m here illegally. I doubt any bank would agree to lend money to someone like me, even though we’re a couple…,” Javier hated being so pessimistic, but he also knew he had to think of everything in advance. He felt responsible for Katey and Javiera and wanted to be able to support them first, and only then think of any investment. 

“I’m sure Doctor Jackson will settle everything soon. You already signed a contract with him, right? Or have I misunderstood something?” 

“Yeah. We made the deal yesterday. I’m officially hired. Now he’s gonna deal with the immigration part. God, I just hope he can do this. I can’t imagine my life without you! I can’t be deported!” Out of the blue, he realized how difficult his situation was.“What am I to do?!” 

Katey rested her head on Javier’s shoulder and smiled tenderly. She understood Javier’s hesitations, she had them too. He was right about the loan in a bank. Nevertheless, she was only a single mother with pretty much no education and a job that wasn’t profitable enough to think of paying off a house. But on the other hand, if they worked hard, their diner could be a good business. She had an idea. 

“Let’s talk to Doctor Jackson. I’m sure he will think of something. You know, he’s like a stepfather to me. He took me in when I had no roof over my head and he gave me a job. He didn’t mind me being pregnant and when Javiera was born he allowed us to stay for as long as we needed. I just have to cook and clean for him, which isn’t that much. He also pays me, so I have an income. I told him our story and he promised to help you come.” 

“I’m glad you have a friend in him,” Javier said tenderly and held Katey tighter. “Alright, let’s talk to him. This house is a dream coming true. We should try to buy it.” 

“Yeah. But first, let’s go to the real estate office to find out the price and all the loan options.” She looked at the information board and quickly remembered the address. “It’s not far from here. We can go for another walk and find out now.” 

“You like to act fast, don’t you?” He chuckled and kissed the side of Katey’s head. “Alright, let’s go.” 

Two hours later, they were sitting in Katey’s room and calculating everything. They knew the price of the house and though it was lower than they expected, it was still pretty expensive, and they also needed to add the costs of renovation and suiting it for a diner and a club. It was so much! Javier was sitting on the floor and calculating everything. 

“We’d have to also buy all the stuff needed for cooking and probably have a stage downstairs if we wanna make it like the dance floor in La Rosa Negra… Should we also hire someone there? I mean, we will have to get a band each weekend. I don’t think we can afford to have dances every day. I think we should start with just Saturdays. Of course, the diner should be opened every single day, if we wanna earn anything. Who would be cooking? Can we afford to get a cook?” He was excited but also worried, seeing how many questions he already had. “I can cook, but only for a few people, what if we get twenty people at the same time? And if the dancing room will be successful, can we prepare enough  _ tapas _ … what do you call them?” 

“That’s what we call them too,” she giggled.“Don’t worry, that much I can do. When the dance floor will open we can close the kitchen and only serve something prepared earlier, like sandwiches or something typical for Cuba. They had something at our favorite club, right? I remember seeing people really enjoying something…” 

“Oh yeah! We could do that! From what I know most of the ingredients you can get here too. So, sure we can do that! But do you think we can manage to cook with only two of us?” 

“Well, in the beginning, we have no choice. We need to reduce the costs as much as we can, but never on the products. We must have really good ones so people like what we’re serving. We can also start from records instead of live music at first, and maybe have a band once a month, and then we’ll see. I think small steps will be best. And you know what’s most important? That we’re gonna do this together,” Katey said with a warm smile and sat next to Javier. “Do we have everything noted down? If so, come on, let’s see what we can make for dinner tonight. We should make something really good to impress doctor Jackson.” 

“How about  _ Arroz con pollo _ ? It’s pretty much chicken with rice but it’s really good. I know how to make it. I cooked it a few times when my Mom was too busy with my brother’s babies. It turned out pretty good.” 

“Great! Let’s go do some shopping and then we can cook,” Katey was very excited. They finished the notes, changed Javiera, and went to the store, came back and started cooking. 

They were finished just when Doctor Jackson came back from work. 

“Oh wow! Something smells really delicious!” He greeted the couple with a big smile as he entered the kitchen. “Is there any chance I could try what you’ve prepared?” 

“Of course! We actually hoped we could have dinner together. You know, to thank you for all the help you offered us. We truly appreciate it,” Javier replied with a polite smile. 

“I’m glad I could help. You know, once I was in trouble too and someone reached out a helping hand. And when I got the chance to do the same I didn’t hesitate.” 

“You’re amazing, Doctor Jackson,” Katey said with a grateful smile. 

“Oh, greatly exaggerated,” the doctor blushed. “But thank you. It means a lot,” he smiled and then went to place his bag in the hall as he always did. “So, I guess I’ll do the table?” 

“Already done,” Javier chuckled. “Everything is ready. We can sit and enjoy the meal.” 

The dinner was a great success. The doctor enjoyed the food and asked who came up with the idea. 

“Well, we both thought of making a special dinner, but it was Javier who was the main cook. I only helped him a bit. We wanted to make a recipe from Cuba, so…” 

“I must say you did very well! Have you ever worked as a cook, Javier?” 

“No. I was just making dinner at home when my Mom couldn’t. It’s nothing extraordinary though, we always make simple dishes. I come from a rather poor family. But, I did work as a waiter at the hotel where Katey was staying with her family. Actually, that’s how we met.” 

“Don’t remind me how you got fired because of me!” Katey said sadly. “They kicked him out after my sister and another girl saw us walking on the beach. I still don’t get it. Why would they do that? What’s wrong with being a waiter?” 

“Nothing, as long as you’re not a spic, as they loved to refer to us,” Javier said acidly. “I know you’re not like them, Doctor! Please don’t get me wrong!” 

“Oh, don’t worry,” he chuckled blandly, I know you didn’t mean me in person. And I do understand people with different origins. Maybe because I have African roots myself. You see, my great, great, great grandmother was a slave from Africa. You can’t see that because later on my family had no Afro-American members. But knowing the story of my family helped me understand people, and treat them equally no matter what. I don’t judge others based on their origin, I base my opinion on their acts. And you two are incredible. You’re very young and yet you have your own little family already. Javier, if you’re putting so much effort in your work as you did tonight in cooking, I already can tell that I’ve never had such a good worker.” 

“Thank you, Doctor. And I promise to work hard,” Javier said with a grateful smile. 

“I know, and I’m sure that when you stay here legally you can get a better job. I don’t expect your highest expectations to be fixing stuff in my house,” the doctor chuckled again. “I’m sure you had plans coming here…” 

“Well…, I thought Katey was in Massachusetts, and my plan was narrowed to going there and finding her. I didn’t have any idea what I’d be doing after we’re reunited…” 

“But we made a plan today,” Katey cut in. “We’d like to buy a house and open a diner with Cuban food. And in time also have a room for dancing in the basement. We’ve even seen a perfect house, just ten blocks away. That’s why we want to work even harder now, to be able to save enough for at least a few installments for it,” She explained. 

“Well, if you’d be serving just as delicious dishes like our dinner tonight, I’m sure you can be the most successful diner in the area. Bah! In the whole town! I would be coming every day. Have you planned what would you need for the house and then for your bar?” 

“Well, not very detailed… There are still a few gaps in our plan. Like where to find really good supplies that wouldn’t cost a fortune, who would renovate the house because it’s in a poor condition…” 

“And most of all, if I will be able to stay here. I mean, if I will get the status of a refugee…,” Javier said sadly. “There’s just too much unknown right now. The house is perfect, but we cannot afford it right now.” 

The doctor looked at the couple as if he was thinking of something very intensively, and then smiled at them. 

“Come on, show me around this house you want. Maybe I will be able to help you.” 

They went to the beach house Javier and Katey loved so much. Doctor Jackson seemed to be impressed. He carefully looked around the building and then looked at his friends. 

“So, this is your dream place, huh? It’s a fixer-upper, that’s for sure. But it does have the potential. Do you know, by any chance, how much does it cost?” 

“Way too much for us to afford.” Katey frowned sadly. “At least not for the next few years, unless Javier stays legally, so maybe then we could take a loan…” 

“A loan will ruin you! But maybe I could lend it to you and you would pay me off? You know, you’d return me just as much as you’d lend, and not a single penny more.” 

“But… how would we pay you off?” Katey asked, surprised. 

“At first by working for me, and then when you open the dinner and start earning on it, you’ll pay me as much as it’s possible for you. No rush, if there was to be a month when you wouldn’t be able to pay, don’t worry. I trust you and I know that you will pay me back as soon as it’s affordable for you.” He smiled warmly. “Now, come on, let’s go and see what the house looks like from the beach.” 

The house from the other side looked worse than from the front, but Javier and Katey were still considering buying it. 

“How much did you say the house costs?” Doctor Jackson asked looking at the backyard of the house. 

“Seventy thousand, and it’s without any renovation,” Katey replied sadly. “I’m scared to think how much the renovation would cost. From the street, it looked much better.” 

“I have an idea,” the doctor said and gave his friends a warm smile. “Come on, let’s go to the broker and ask if we can see the interior.” 

Soon they were back with the real estate agent and they entered the house. To Katey’s and Javier’s relief the interior looked way better than the exterior. The walls weren’t damaged, just needed some painting, only the floor needed to be completely removed and a new one put in place. They went upstairs and checked every room. It was absolutely perfect for what they wanted to have one day. It would take them a few years to make the house suitable for their purpose, but they didn’t mind. 

“So, what do you think?” Doctor Jackson asked his friends when the agent went downstairs to let them freely walk around the upper floor. 

“It’s a dream coming true, but it’s way too expensive,” Javier replied sadly. “We can never afford it, even with your help, sir.” 

“Wait here,” he said and went downstairs and was back a moment later with a big smile across his face. “It is settled. Katey, tomorrow this house will be yours. I negotiated for a while and I think you got a very fair price. And don’t worry, you’ll start paying when you start your business. But there’s one condition.” 

For a moment Katey and Javier were looking at the doctor speechless. They were too shocked to say anything. Was it real?! Could it be possible that this wonderful house would belong to them? After a moment of silence, it was Javier who dared to say something. 

“What’s your condition, Doctor Jackson?” He asked hesitantly. 

“You two stop addressing me as a doctor. I’m James,” the older man replied with a smile and offered his hand to shake. 

“We’ll be honored,” the couple replied almost simultaneously. They couldn’t believe how their life changed so much within less than two weeks. They couldn’t be any happier. Since that moment they knew that their future was bright and they couldn’t wait for what fate held for them.


	3. The Refugee

The great day came and there they were, standing in front of their house. Javier still had the impression that it was only a beautiful dream. But it was real, they had their own place and soon it was also their diner on the ground floor. He looked at Katey who was holding Javiera in her arms. 

“Are you ready to enter our home?” He asked softly and kissed his girlfriend’s cheek. “Personally, I can’t wait to enter and walk around. We haven’t seen the basement yet! But I’m sure we can turn it into the best club in Key West.” He smiled brightly and opened the door. Before Katey could say anything, he lifted and carried her and their daughter inside the house. “We’re home.” He said with a smile letting Katey stand on her own feet. 

“We are, and I can’t wait to move in. And to dance with you on our own dance floor!” She said excitedly. 

“Well, we can dance even now. Come on, let’s see where we’re gonna rule the floor soon.” Javier smiled brightly and as he took Katey’s hand, he led her to the basement. When they entered they saw a large empty space. Dark and dusty, but theirs. Javier found the light switch and turned on the lamp. They could finally fully see the huge potential the basement had. He smiled and took Javiera from Katey’s arms and held his daughter tight. “I’m sorry, but the first dance belongs to our baby girl.” He smiled and as he held Javier close to him and twirled around the room with her. 

“Who knows, maybe we’ll have a professional dancer in our family.” Katey chuckled happily seeing Javier dancing with Javiera. “First dance at the age of four months. And she’ll be growing up in a house filled with dancing. Who knows.” 

“Let’s not forget that her mommy is the best dancer Havana has ever seen. You’re still the queen of La Rosa Negra, you know?” Javier smiled and walked up to Katey, taking her hand in his. “And now you are also the queen of La Rosa Blanca.” He said, tenderly, pulling her close to him. “I love you.” He whispered and kissed Katey lovingly. They lasted in the caress for a moment, but they pulled away when they heard Javiera’s giggling. “Oh, I love you too, niñita.” He chuckled, nuzzling his nose against Javiera’s. “I’m the happiest guy alive.” 

“And we love you,” Katey said softly, resting her head on Javier’s shoulder. “We are very lucky to have you in our lives; you know?” 

“I’m the lucky one,” Javier replied with a tender smile and as he put his arm around Katey’s shoulders they went upstairs to where they would live in a few months. 

They planned every room and then started planning their kitchen and the main room for the guests on the ground floor. They couldn’t be more excited. This was their perfect start to the future. 

They came back to James’ a few hours later. They were more excited than ever. They decided to not move anywhere until their house was ready, and James couldn’t be gladder. He told his friends that he’d be very happy to give them the room. 

“You see; I don’t have my own children. My wife died before we could be parents.” He told them that evening. “And I loved her too much to ever get remarried, so I’m alone. You staying here has brought life back to this house. And little Javiera is this place’s sunbeam. Stay as long as you need, and please don’t worry about anything. You both have a job here until you decide to put all your efforts into your diner and club.” 

It had been two weeks since their conversation and as they were finishing their breakfast, James joined them with a big smile across his face. 

“Good news! Javier, you have an appointment at the immigration office on Monday morning. So far, everything went perfectly, I think you can be sure you can stay here for good.” 

“You think so?” Javier asked with a smile. 

“Yes! Look, you have a job, your girlfriend is American and what is probably the key factor, your daughter was born here, and therefore she has American citizenship too. I think everything will be okay. I wouldn’t worry at all.” 

Javier and Katey couldn’t help but smile widely at the news. The chances they would spend the rest of their lives together has just got even more probable than only a day before. They talked for a while then Javier went to work on the house, while Katey stayed at James’ to do her everyday chores. 

Suarez had a plan, and he could only make it work when Katey wasn’t around. He had a very special surprise for her. At this point he was almost positive that he would be able to stay in America for good, so he wanted to propose to Katey just as soon as he had all the immigration documents in his hand. He couldn’t afford a ring, because all he had was the ten Dollars he had brought from Cuba. It was surely not enough to buy a ring for Katey, but he could get a leather string to make a necklace. He still had the shell he found on the night he left Havana and he decided to use it too. 

Javier had two tasks for that day, one was making the necklace and the other: checking the roof and if necessary, fix it. He decided to check the roof first. Javier found a ladder and took it to the front yard and as he rested it against the wall, he climbed up on the roof. He checked it very carefully and to his surprise the roof was in perfect shape. He quickly climbed down and went to the attic to make sure that the construction was okay. He couldn’t complain about it either. 

He decided to go down to the second floor and clean a little to prepare the rooms for renovation. He figured that it would be best if they’d have their place ready first, so they could live in their house and then gradually fix the part for the diner and dance club. 

It wasn’t that difficult since there was hardly any furniture in the house. But one thing caught his attention: a vinyl record player with one single disc in it. He tried to play it and smiled. It was a beautiful recording of songs perfect for Latin dance. He sat near the player and started working on the necklace appreciating the music. When the necklace was ready, Javier decided to go back, since it was getting dark. He locked the house and walked to James’ place. He was greeted there by Katey, who was waiting for him on the porch. 

“Wow, I should go working more often, if I am to get such a greeting each time I come home.” He chuckled playfully and as he walked up to his girlfriend, he kissed her lovingly. “How was your day?” 

“It was good. I went with Javiera to the park and then she took a nap and I cleaned the house and made dinner. And you? What did you do today?” Katey asked with a smile and kissed Javier’s cheek. 

“I checked the roof and cleaned the upper floor in our house. I figured I should start the renovation upstairs so we can move in and finish the diner and dance floor while we already live there.” He replied with a smile and whispered into Katey’s ear. “I can’t wait to finally share a room with you…” 

“I think James wouldn’t mind if you’d move to my room even before our house is ready.” Katey giggled and threw her arms around Javier’s neck. 

“You think so?” He asked with a chuckle and held Katey tighter as they walked inside. 

The evening soon turned into night and Javier helped Katey with bathing their daughter and then he walked around the room, rocking Javiera in his arms until she fell asleep. He smiled tenderly as he looked at his girlfriend resting on the bed. He couldn’t believe his happiness. When he made sure Javiera was asleep, he laid next to Katey, with their daughter in his arms. 

“This is the most perfect moment ever,” he said tenderly looking at his girlfriend and daughter with a smile. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Katey replied dreamingly and rested her head on Javier’s shoulder. “Will you stay here with us?” 

“Of course, my love. Just as I promised. No more nights spent in separation,” he said with a bright smile and put his arm around Katey’s shoulders. They rested nuzzled in each other and soon they fell asleep happy to be so close. 

The morning started more than perfectly. Javier woke up to realize that Katey and Javiera were still in his embrace, both sound asleep. This was the happiest morning in his entire life. There he was with the love of his life and their daughter, resting in their bed. His heart melted when he felt Javiera’s tiny hand squeezing his index finger. 

“ _ Hola, niñita _ .” He whispered seeing his daughter slowly waking up.“You slept all night long, didn’t you?” He asked, holding the baby tighter. “My baby girl.” He loved Javiera more than anything. He still couldn’t believe that she was really his daughter, that he could conceive such a perfect baby girl. He wanted to find words that would describe his love for her, but he just couldn’t find any strong enough. Javier looked at Katey and smiled. She was still asleep and apparently nothing could wake her up. 

He slowly sneaked out of the bed leaving Javiera with Katey, he grabbed some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, dried off, and shaved. Then put on a white shirt and black suit with a red tie and black shoes. He was ready to go to the appointment. He still had some time though, so he went to the kitchen and started making coffee. That’s when James joined him. 

“Wow, you’re up early.” The older of them chuckled. “Are you nervous about the appointment?” 

“A little,” Javier admitted. “I just… I just don’t know what to expect and I’m also worried that my English might not be good enough. “It’s different when I’m talking to you or Katey. You understand me even if I forget an English word and use a Spanish one, but I doubt people at the office would be the same tolerant…” He sighed sadly. “I can’t be deported! My family is here; I can’t lose Katey again; I can’t lose Javiera!” 

“Don’t worry, I have a feeling that everything will be alright. If you want, I can go with you.” James said with a warm smile. “I only have a patient in the afternoon, so if you’d prefer to not go alone, I will come with you.” 

“Thank you. It means a lot to me.” Javier replied with a grateful smile. “You’re doing so much for us… We will never be able to thank you enough. How have we ever gotten so lucky to meet you?” 

“I’m the lucky one for life putting the two of you on my path,” James replied with a warm smile and poured some coffee into his mug. “You have brought so much joy into this house. You know, even coming back after work feels better when you’re here.” 

They talked for a moment more and then Javier went with James to the immigration office. When Suarez was asked to enter one of the rooms, James was waiting in the corridor. Soon Javier came back with a huge smile across his face. 

“I can stay! I’m a legal immigrant! No more fear! God! I can stay here for good!” He almost cried happy tears. He could finally plan his future and he knew he wanted to marry Katey. 

“See? I told you.” James said happily and gave Javier a strong hug. “I knew you’d get the right to live here. Now, go to Katey and tell her. I’ll join you later. Have your moment. You deserve it.” He smiled and the two of them left the office. Javier couldn’t wait to tell Katey. He ran to his girlfriend and entered the house. 

“Katey! I have news for you!” He called out as he started running upstairs. He was still holding his new documents in his hand. When he entered their room he immediately took Katey in his arms. “I can stay! Katey, I’m here legally! Nobody can ever deport me now!” He laughed twirling with her around the room. 

“Y-you really can stay?” Katey asked as tears of joy rolled down her face. 

“Yes! Yes, I’m staying with you. Everything will be alright now. We can plan our future without any worries or fears. I’m here for good and nobody can ever change that.” Javier replied with a bright smile. He held Katey tighter and kissed her passionately. He didn’t admit or show it in front of Katey, but he had been scared to the bone that he might not be able to stay. His greatest fear was that he might be deported, but now he knew for sure that nothing or nobody could ever break his family apart. They were to stay together for the rest of their days. When he finally let her stand on her own feet, Javier took their daughter in his arms and held her tight. 

“Daddy stays with you. Nobody will ever take him from you.” He whispered showering Javiera’s face with thousands of soft kisses. He couldn’t get enough of his daughter’s happy giggles. It was as if she understood what had happened and now celebrated with her parents. Javier finally looked back at Katey and gave her a bright smile. “Now that I know our future is certain, let’s plan our visit to your parents’.” He said kissing Katey’s cheek. “I believe it’s time they meet their granddaughter. What do you think?” 

“I don’t know, Javier,” Katy sighed sadly. “I’m not exactly sure if I want to go to see them… I do miss Susie though. She even tried to convince our parents that I shouldn’t leave…” 

“Well, we can just go to see your sister then. I’m guessing calling her won’t do any good? I mean… it might be someone else answering the phone, right?” 

“Yeah. Probably it would be Greta, their maid. She’s so scared of losing her job that she wouldn’t even tell anyone that I called.” 

“That’s one more reason why we should go.” Javier smiled tenderly and nuzzled his forehead against hers. “There’s also something I want to ask your parents…” 

“Really? Mind me asking what your question is?” Katey gave her boyfriend a warm smile. 

Instead of answering, Javier placed Javiera back in her crib and turned to face Katey again. He knelt in front of her and from the pocket of his jacket he took out the necklace he had made the previous day. He smiled, looking into his love’s bright eyes. 

“I suppose I need to ask you something first. I know I have nothing, I came here with only a few dollars in my pocket, but I love you more than anything. I came here to America wanting to ask you this most important question a man can ask his beloved woman. But I’ve learned that we have a wonderful daughter, who, since you placed her in my arms, is the apple of my eye. This is why I dare to ask you more than I ever deserve: I want to be your husband and Javiera’s father. Will you let me?” He asked, still looking in Katey’s eyes. 

For a moment Katey was looking at Javier as if she was seeing some kind of a miracle, then she threw her arms around his neck. 

“Of course! Of course I will! You are the only man I could ever marry, and the most wonderful father Javiera could ever have.” She replied and kissed him lovingly. He felt tears rolling down her face, but he knew they were tears of joy, so he only wiped them away with his thumbs as they lasted in their kiss. When they finally ran out of breath, they pulled away and Javier smiled at Katey. 

“I know I should have bought you a ring, but so far I don’t have enough. But on the night when I left Havana I found this shell on the beach, in our place, and I just knew I had to take it with me. I made a necklace with it.” He said tenderly and put the pendant around Katey’s neck. “Someday I’ll get you a proper engagement ring, I promise.” 

“No, this is much more special. Javier, this necklace has a part of our beach in it. You said our place, so I’m guessing it’s where we first made love, where we conceived our daughter. I couldn’t get a more perfect engagement gift. I wouldn’t change it for the world!” Katey replied, still touched by Javier’s idea. 

“You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met!” He chuckled happily and held Katey tight. “I love you more than I can ever tell.” 

“I love you too.” She replied lovingly and they got lost in another passionate kiss filled with endless and unconditional love. Their life was now to be one, they would never be separated again. Their future together has begun for real. 


	4. Mr. and Mrs. Miller

Javier still couldn’t believe how fast time was passing. Only two months ago, he got permission to live in America and now he was halfway done with cleaning and preparing the upper floor of the house where he was about to live with his wife-to-be and their daughter. 

He didn’t work on his own anymore though. A week after he started cleaning and scraping the walls to prepare them for further renovation, people from the neighborhood came and offered their help. Javier thanked them politely and said that he had nothing he could pay them for their work, but they didn’t want anything in return. One man joked that when the diner would be opened Javier should invite them to dinner on opening day. 

Javier smiled at him and promised that anyone who’d come to the great opening will be greeted like a family member. He was endlessly grateful to everyone for their help. The house required more work than he had thought at first, so when people came and offered help, he felt his heart melting. So much good had come to him since he arrived in Key West. 

He couldn’t believe his luck. 

”What are you thinking about?” He suddenly heard Katey's voice next to him. She kissed his cheek and kept smiling at him. 

“I was thinking of how lucky I am.” He replied with a tender smile. “All our neighbors are willing to help us. I would never be able to do so much work within such a short time if I would be working on my own. You know, when we move in, we gotta make a barbecue for everyone to thank them for all the effort they put in helping us. Do you know that Mr. Johnson did the whole electric installation for us? And his son wants to be a plumber and fixed all the pipes. If the work goes at this rate, we can move in in two months.” Javier said with a warm smile. 

“Really? That soon?” Katey smiled brightly and threw her arms around her fiancé’s neck. “Oh, I can't wait! Summer at our own beach! And rainy days on our porch watching Javiera playing in her favorite swing. It's so much more than I could ever ask for!” 

“I know this feeling.” Javier chuckled tenderly, holding Katey tight. “I promise to make sure that we move in before the summer fully starts. We might not have all the furniture by then, but surely enough to live here comfortably.” 

“That would be wonderful. I can’t wait! And you know, I thought a lot about what you’ve said about meeting my parents, and you’re right. We should go to see them. Now it’s safe for you to travel, there’s no reason why we shouldn’t. I checked the buses, and there is a good connection from Key West. We’d just have to stay a night somewhere, so Javiera doesn’t get too tired with the travel.” Katey said with a warm smile. 

“I have a better idea. How about we rent a car and go?” Javier asked, returning Katey’s smile. 

“Unfortunately we’re gonna go through a few states, which means renting a car would cost us more than buying one. I’m afraid we need to stick to the bus.” 

A few days later, they were on the bus taking them to Highland Park, and in a few hours, they were to get off and take a cab to finally reach the house of the Millers. Javier somehow felt that Katey was very nervous about seeing her parents, so he held her hand in his. 

“Everything will be alright, I promise. Hey, no matter what happens or what your parents say, I’m gonna be by your side for the rest of my life.” He said firmly as they got off the bus and went to where they could get a cab. 

“What if they’re mean to you, or if they persuade you to go back to Havana? You know how compelling they can be, right?” Katey was nearly panicking, which almost caused Javier to chuckle. He stayed serious though, to ensure his beloved that nothing and nobody could ever tear them apart again. 

“I know they once succeeded and we got separated for a year, but now everything is different. We’re family, Katey; it’s not just you and me, it’s also Javiera. We’re engaged, which means we have bonds stronger than ever. I promise that we’ll be married before we open La Rosa Blanca. And we’ll hold our wedding on our dance floor.” He assured Katey and kissed her tenderly. “Now, let’s go. It’s time we see your parents. The sooner we get there, the sooner you stop being so nervous.” He smiled warmly and carried their luggage, while Katey was holding Javiera in her arms. They got a cab and soon arrived in front of a big house. 

Javier thought it was quite posh, but didn’t dare to say that out loud. He took a deep breath and waited for what Katey would do. They walked up the stairs to the porch and she knocked on the door. She was still holding Javiera. Within seconds the door opened and a smiling African woman stood in it. She seemed to recognize Katey right away, because without even thinking she held her tight. 

“My heavens! Katey!” Javier couldn’t help but smile seeing how warmly the woman greeted Katey. He concluded this was Greta, the maid who Katey has been telling him about. 

“It’s so good to see you.” She said, returning Greta’s hug. “How are you?” 

“Good, thank you. And I can tell you’re doing great! Are mom and dad home?” Kate asked, still smiling. 

“No, they went to see your aunt, but they should be back tonight. And Susie is with her friends. She promised to be home before five though.” 

“Great. So, would you mind if we wait for them? I know my parents forbid you to let me in, but maybe they wouldn’t mind us waiting on the porch?” 

“Nonsense! Come in! Sure I’ll get in trouble, but you know me, I’d do anything for you.” Only now Greta seemed to realize that Katey didn’t come alone. She looked at the baby girl in Katey’s arms and smiled even brighter. “And who is this pretty princess?” She asked softly, stroking Javiera’s cheek with her finger. 

“This is my daughter, Javiera.” She then looked at Javier. “Well, our daughter. This is my fiancé, Javier. You would never believe it, but he came across the sea to find me. We live in Key West, and soon we’re opening our diner.” 

“It sounds amazing!” Greta was even more excited. She then looked at Javier and smiled brightly. “I prayed Katey met you again, Mr. Suarez. I know how much she loves you.” 

“And I love her too,” Javier replied with a warm smile. “But please, don’t treat me so officially, I’m Javier.” He added, still smiling. 

Greta seemed to want to say something, but they heard the back door shouting and soon to the living room entered Susie. Her face brightened up when she saw her sister with Javier and their daughter. 

“Katey!” She cried and threw her arms around her sister's neck. “You’re back! You’re home!” Susie couldn’t stop tears rolling down her face. 

“I wanted to tell you the news in person,” Katey replied, returning Susie’s hug. “But first, I want you to meet someone.” She smiled and placed Javiera in Susie’s arms. “This is your niece, Javiera. I know mom and dad wanted me to give her up for adoption, but I could never do that. I went to Key West and got a job at the local doctor’s house. He hired me, even though I told him I was pregnant. And the New Year brought even more goodness to my life, you know? Javier came. He left Cuba to find me, and I was saving for his trip and when I was so close, he was brought to the doctor’s house.” 

“Yeah, they found me on the beach. I was on a boat of refugees, but we got into a bad storm and only I was lucky enough to survive. I swam to the shore; I just couldn’t give up when I was so close. The next thing I remember is waking up in a tiny room at James’ and Katey sitting next to me.” He said with a smile. “And ever since that moment, we’re as good as inseparable. We have big plans, but I guess we should wait for your parents to be back?” Javier asked but Susie was more focused on Javiera. He could fully understand it; the baby was just too adorable to not pay full attention to her. 

Time passed by and when the evening came, Mr. and Mrs. Miller arrived back home. They were shocked to see their daughter with Javier and their own daughter sitting on the couch. Javier couldn’t guess what feelings were whirling in their hearts. He had the impression that they were somewhat angry, astonished and maybe even disappointed. For sure, he couldn’t sense any positive emotions. He himself felt anxious right now. He had no idea what he could expect; he was prepared for the worst though. He felt the heavy gaze of Mr. and Mrs. Miller moving from him to Katey and Javiera, and back on him. It was almost unbearable. It lasted only a brief moment, but for him, it felt like an eternity. Finally, Katey's mother spoke. 

“I see you have chosen. This is not what we expected. Are you aware that right now you have no chance for higher education, Katey? Have you forgotten about your dream of attending Ratcliffe?” Mrs. Miller asked coldly. Javier wanted to say something, but Katey was faster. 

“Education isn't everything, mom. My dreams had changed since we moved to Havana, you know? Even when we were still there I already wanted something other than going to college. I know you won't accept it, but I have fallen in love with Javier and my dream is to spend the rest of my life with him. We love each other and we have the most perfect daughter we could ever ask for. Mom, Dad, I want you to know that no matter how you feel about it or what you think, I will marry the man I love. I will not give up on the love of my life. We're engaged, and in fact, we came to announce this news. And most of all, we wanted you to meet your granddaughter.” Katey said firmly. 

“And how do you think you will earn for your needs? How much can a waiter earn? You won't get a job without a college education.” 

“We already have a plan.” Javier decided that he should join in the conversation. “Right now we both got hired by a local doctor in Key West. Katey helps him take care of his patients and I maintain his household. But not for much longer; we are opening a diner, so the people from our community, as well as anyone arriving in our town, have a place to have coffee and breakfast in the morning, lunch in the afternoon and dinner in the evening. With time we will also have the dance floor, so everyone can have some fun on weekends.” 

“A diner?!” Mrs. Miller asked with disapproval. “Are you trying to tell me you are going to serve people? Really, is this what you want, Katey? To be a simple waitress, when you had a chance for a wealthy life? Maybe it is not too late? Maybe you could be still accepted to Ratcliffe? You just have to forget the fact that you have a child.” 

Both Javier and Katey looked at Mrs. Miller, completely astonished. Was she suggesting Katey should renounce Javiera? It was too much for them. Katey got up from the sofa and gave her mother a cold look. 

“Maybe you would do this! I actually wonder why you haven't when you could. You have given up your dreams because you thought your society wouldn't approve of your love for dance, but I'll tell you what, I'm not going to repeat your mistakes. I will live my life the way I want, and I will be happier than you ever have been.” She said harshly and looked at Javier. “Come on, let's go find a hotel room, and tomorrow we're going back home.” Putting extra stress on the word “home”. Javier stood up as well. 

Susie was still holding Javiera, so he gently took the baby in his arms, giving his sister-in-law a sad smile. They walked out of the house and walked down the street. Only when they were two blocks away, Katey stopped and sighed heavily. 

“I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have to come here. I knew it would end in tears.” She said in a shaking voice. “I just foolishly thought my mother might have changed since I left, but unfortunately, it cannot be done. But you know what hurts me more? The fact that my dad said nothing. Seemingly he became even more henpecked. Unbelievable!” 

Javier put Javiera into her stroller and held Katey tight. 

“It was my idea in the first place. I'm sorry for trying to convince you. If I knew how much it would hurt you, I would never have even mentioned coming here.” He said softly, nuzzling his face into Katey's hair. “Just remember that I love you with all my heart and it will never change. No matter what obstacles we meet on our way, I'm gonna be by your side, and I will support you in everything. You will never be alone, I promise.” He whispered tenderly. 

“I know, and I can't even find words to tell you how much I love you and how grateful I am for you in my life.” She replied, embracing Javier's waist tight. Katey wanted to say something more, but they heard Susie's voice from down the street. 

“Hey! Guys, wait!” She called out as she tried to catch up with them. “You didn't think I could just let you go like that?” She asked as she stood by them. “No way! I once lost my sister, and I'm not gonna let it happen again.” 

“Susie?” Katey asked, surprised. “You'll get in trouble!” 

“I don't care. They can even kick me out. I'm not losing you again, Katey.” The girl said firmly. “I can't go to Florida with you yet, but be prepared for seeing me on your porch someday. Just as soon as I can travel on my own.” 

“You're incredible!” Katey smiled through tears and hugged Susie tight. Javier watched them with a big smile. He took Javiera from her cart again and gave her a soft look. 

“See? Someday when you have siblings that's how strong your bond will be.” He chuckled and tickled the girl's tummy. 

Soon all four of them went to the nearby hotel and Katey and Javier rented a room, and they spent the evening together. When it was almost midnight Susie decided to go back home. 

“I'll come tomorrow, okay? I want to see you before you go back.” She said sadly. 

“Stay here, please.” Katey nearly begged her sister. 

“Yeah, it's better if you stay over. I'll call your parents, don't worry. You girls talk and I'll go downstairs to ask at the reception if I could use the phone. Just write down your number.” Javier wanted to give Katey and Susie more time together. They hadn’t seen each other for so long. 

Susie gave him a grateful smile and wrote down the number. He returned the smile and ran downstairs to call his future parents-in-law. They were very upset hearing that Susie wouldn't come home for the night. They wanted to know what hotel Javier and Katey were staying in, but he didn't tell them. This of course nearly ended with a huge argument, but Javier hung up just in time. He went back to Katey and Susie. 

“So, your parents aren't exactly glad, but they still don't know which hotel we're staying at, so no worries, they won't be looking for you, Susie.” He chuckled as he sat on an armchair, next to the couch where the girls sat. 

“Thank you,” Susie said with a big smile. “It really means a lot. I so wish I could go to Florida with you! You want to run a diner, right? Do you think I could help you?” 

“Of course!” Katey got excited. “But, Susie, please, you need to finish high school before that. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yeah. But on the day of my graduation, I'm going to Key West,” Susie nodded with a bright smile. 

Javier listened to the sisters and got an idea. He was aware it was a crazy one, but he'd give everything to see Katey so happy more often. He could tell that she missed Susie more than anything. 

“Your school is over for summer soon, right?” He asked with a roguish grin. When Susie nodded again, Javier chuckled. “So, we're gonna wait for your vacation to start and then, we'll take you to Florida for the whole summer.” 

“R-really?!” Susie asked excitedly. 

“This is a brilliant idea!” Katey smiled brightly and as she got up from the sofa, she walked up to Javier and kissed him tenderly. “Thank you! You're incredible!” 

“You are the incredible one,” Javier replied with a tender smile and nuzzled his nose against hers. He looked at Susie and smiled warmly. “Of course! You'd want to choose what colors and furniture you'd like to have in your room, wouldn't you?” 

“My room? Y-you, want me to have a room in your house?” Susie was even more surprised than a moment ago. 

“Yeah! You wanna move to Key West too, right? So why don't you live with us? The house is big enough. Just graduate from high school, okay? Katey's right, you need to complete this level of education first. And then, you can apply to a college close to where we live, or maybe you'll choose a different life. It's totally up to you.” 

“I think Javier's right. You should be able to follow your dreams. So, if you want to move to Key West, you can always live with us. There's a college nearby, so if you want to study, you can apply there. But please, don't feel forced to do anything. You can do anything you want.” Katey said with a warm smile. “It might seem scary at first, but it's worth risking. Just look at Javier and me.” She chuckled. 

“You're a perfect couple,” Susie said with a smile watching her sister with Javier. She laughed suddenly. “And to think you were so mad about going to Cuba! And now? You wouldn't change that part of your life, would you?” 

“Not even for all riches in the world. Going to Cuba was the best thing that ever happened to me, next to meeting Javier and giving birth to Javiera.” Katey replied with a bright smile. 

“Really? You were upset about moving to Havana?” Javier asked, surprised. “I thought you liked it there...” 

“I did, but only when I met you. Before that, I hated the whole idea of living there. You know, I wanted to just stay in my room, read books and learn, so I would be able to go to Ratcliffe. But then everything had changed when you appeared in my life. My dreams had changed; all of a sudden I wanted to just stay there forever. I wanted to spend the rest of my life by your side.” 

“And you will. Not in Cuba though,” Javier said softly, looking deeply into Katey's blue-gray eyes. “But I'm glad we made Key West our home. Cuba has changed so much that it's not a good place anymore. It wasn't before the revolution, but when the government had changed, things only got worse.” 

“I thought it was a good chance...” Susie seemed to be puzzled. “Katey said that you were caught in the street only because you were listening to some music... So if people were persecuted for something so innocent, could it really be even worse?” 

“Unfortunately. See, what these people were singing back then, were the songs about the revolution. And now people are punished for simply not being the supporters of the new government. I was taken to a police station a few times because someone got suspicious of me. I got a few American books in the flea market. They found me reading them and it was enough to drag me to the police station. Cuba still isn't safe; it's even more dangerous than a year ago.” He sighed heavily. 

“Do you want your family to move to America too?” 

“I would love them to live here, but my brother will never agree. See, he's still involved in the revolution. He wants to work as a police officer. I'm not sure if he'll be able to because I was caught. My mom said she would move, though. So, when the time is right, I'm gonna help her. I just don't want her to come here illegally as I did. Sure, I got the status of a political refugee, but I was just extremely lucky.” 

“Wow! I'm sorry you had to go through so much. I don't know what to say...” 

“You don't need to say anything, don't worry,” Javier said with a warm smile. “I just wanted you to know the whole story.” 

It was getting bright outside when they finally went to sleep. 

When they got up, Katey walked Susie home, while Javier stayed with Javiera in the hotel. It took long for her to be back. He could tell that meeting her parents wasn't anything pleasant again. As she stood in the doorway of their hotel room, with her eyes shiny from tears, Javier took her in his arms right away. 

“It's gonna be alright, I promise. No matter what your parents said, we'll find a way to make things right.” He said soothingly, nuzzling his face in her curly blond hair. 

“They said that if Susie goes with us to Florida this summer, she can never come back. I just... don't fit their image of a perfect daughter, and if my sister was to have anything in common with us, they're gonna exclude her too. I can't do this to her!” Katey cried. Her whole body was shaking. 

“It's because of me, isn't it? Because I'm only a stupid spic, who made you pregnant and didn't even go with you to America when you had to leave Havana.” He whispered sadly. He didn't want it to happen, but he was ready to leave and let Katey stay with her parents and sister if that would make her happy. 

“Don't you dare call yourself that ever again!” She sniffled and looked into his dark eyes. “I forbid you! You are the most wonderful man I've met. I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine my life without you. We have the most amazing daughter. She makes me happier than anyone. Nobody can ever destroy our family. You and Javiera are my closest family. Of course I love Susie and I want her to live with us, but I also don't want her to be forced to be separated from our parents for the rest of her life. We talked and decided to pretend we don't keep in touch anymore. Greta will help us. Her son lives only an hour away from our house, and every Sunday they see each other. I'm gonna send letters to Susie to his address, and Greta will deliver them to her.” 

“And Greta will give Susie's letters to her son, so he's gonna send them to you, right?” Javier smiled sadly. 

“Yes; until my sister graduates from high school and can decide her future. It's the only way we can keep in touch without our parents knowing. I don't understand them. I thought they would finally accept our relationship... But, I guess even though we are getting married soon, I'm still a single mother to them. God, women whose husbands are in the military or services that require traveling and staying away from home can raise their children alone and nobody says a word. But when I got pregnant my parents just kicked me out? They knew I would do everything in my power to get you to America! I told them that I was going to do this, so we could raise Javiera together. But they told me to give her up for adoption, or to leave the house and never come back. I knew there was only one good choice: going somewhere, somewhere I could give birth and raise the baby. Key West seemed to be the best place, because of how close to Havana it is. Javier, I could never in my life give Javiera up.” Katey said as new tears filled her eyes. “I knew it would be difficult to raise her on my own until you come here, but I didn't mind. I just love her so much!” 

Javier held her tighter and started kissing her tears away. Seeing how much Katey loved their daughter was melting his heart. 

“I know, honey.” He whispered softly. “I know. Our daughter couldn't ask for a better mother. You love her so much. I can tell she's your whole world. I love her too; from the moment you placed her in my arms. I didn't tell you, but I knew she was our baby even before you told me. I saw this in her eyes. She has my eyes.” 

“And your smile.” Katey sniffled, resting her head on Javier's shoulder. “Let's go home.” She whispered after a moment of silence between them. “I think there's a bus leaving in two hours. I want to be back and finish our house, so we can move in.” 

“Okay. But I want to do more than just finishing the renovation. Katey, I want to start planning our wedding. I want to get married on our beach, and host our friends at our house.” He told her softly while holding Katey tighter. 

“I want it too. There's nothing I want more.” She replied nuzzling her cheek in the crook of his neck. “Let's get ready.” 


	5. Home at last

Finishing the renovation took them less time than they expected. They came back from Michigan only a month ago, and at the moment they were carrying in the last pieces of furniture into their house. The part for the diner still wasn’t ready, but they decided to move in and continue the renovation while living there. As they placed the last chair in the kitchen, Javier rested his back against one of the cupboards and looked at Katey, who was sorting their new kitchenware. 

“So, it’s gonna be the first night in our house…” He said thoughtfully. “I still can’t believe it’s real. It sounds like a dream. Our house…  _ nuestra casa _ …” 

“I know! I’m amazed too. But it’s real; we moved in and this place became our home. Javiera never slept so peacefully as she does now. She knows this is where she belongs, even if she doesn’t understand it yet.” Katey got thoughtful. 

“How about we celebrate?” He asked as he walked up to his fiancée, and took her in his arms. “Do you think Javiera is gonna sleep until morning?” Javier’s voice became low and husky. He couldn’t help it; he wanted Katey. He missed their intimacy. Of course, they already shared the bed, ever since he recovered, but Javiera was always sleeping between them. He loved this, yet he also needed to spend a night just with Katey, and it seemed that night was the perfect occasion. 

“She might,” Katey giggled playfully and kissed Javier’s cheek. “And if she does, we have the rest of the evening for only two of us.” She added with a playful smile. “What would you like to do?” 

Javier smiled and held her even tighter while tracing his lips along her jawline. God, how much he needed to be so close with her! He dreamed of this ever since they had to part after their first time. Every day, every moment, he had been yearning for her; for the warmth of her beautiful body, the subtle scent of her fragrance, so seductive on her delicate skin. And finally, she was in his arms, and it seemed they had the rest of the night for themselves. 

“How about we go to our room?” He suggested with his lips against Katey's ear. “Do you know how much I missed you? How much I dreamed of our closeness?” He asked seductively, and before she could respond, he carried his beloved to their new room. 

Javier gently placed Katey on the bed and lay next to her. “Will you let me show you how much I love you?” He asked and kissed her lovingly. They pulled away only when they ran out of breath, and as they did, they looked in each other's eyes. Javier could just stare in Katey's eyes for the rest of his life, but something even better was about to happen. He saw her beautiful tender smile, and then heard her saying: 

“I'm all yours, my love.” She whispered, softly wrapping her arms around his neck. “I want this more than anything. I want you to make me yours again.” She begged him. 

“I love you, Katey,” he whispered with his voice filled with tenderness and desire. Javier kissed her again, but then pulled away and reached out for the drawer of the night table. He took out a small box from there and placed it on top of the stand. He then looked at his fiancée. “I... I bought this in case...” He didn't know how to say it, but Katey seemed to understand even without any words. 

“We don't need this.” She said softly, lovingly rubbing his cheek with her fingertips. “I want us to have more children, and if tonight is the night, I will be more than happy. Unless you prefer to wait, then I will understand.” She added with a warm smile. 

“I want this too.” He replied not believing his happiness. “My dream is to have a big family with you. I just... I just thought you might not want it to happen so soon. But I couldn't be happier that we have the same dream,” he admitted, and kissed Katey again. He made their kiss passionate, but full of love. He poured all his affection, all his love for her into this one caress. It continued for a long moment, then he risked sliding his hand under her top, softly brushing the bare skin on her back with his fingertips. 

“You're so perfect.” He whispered and slowly traced his lips from hers, down her cheek and chin, to the side of her neck. “You're my everything.” He told her, becoming silent. 

Javier continued to caress Katey's neck and then he gently removed her top and bra. When he had free access to her perfect small breasts, he softly covered them with his hands, while teasingly pinching her nipples between his fingers. He heard Katey moaning silently and it only made him want her more. He slowly traced his lips from her neck down to her chest. Javier wanted to show Katey how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. He smiled against her soft skin when Katey unbuttoned his shirt and then gently slid it down his shoulders. He took his hand off her breasts, but only briefly, just in order to fully remove his shirt. He then brought his hands back to her perfect breasts and squeezed them softly, again teasing her nipples between his fingers. Javier looked up at Katey and smiled at her lovingly. 

“I missed you so much,” he whispered and kissed Katey again, while slowly tracing his hands down to her waist and then the edge of her skirt. When she didn’t protest, Javier slid it down her legs and then threw it on the floor. To his surprise she removed his pants and underwear, so he was fully exposed to her. He couldn’t help but smile, realizing how intimate it had become.

Javier deepened their kiss and slowly removed Katey’s panties as well, so they both were fully naked. When they ran out of breath, Javier pulled away again and looked at Katey with admiration. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered in a husky voice, unable to stop staring at his fiancée. He slowly traced his fingertips along her body and watched her nipples hardening under his touch. He wanted more. 

He desperately needed to be one with Katey, he wanted to feel their unity. He couldn’t get enough of her. He didn’t want to sleep that night; he wanted to be inside her. He wanted to give Katey the pleasure of the connection of their bodies. He wanted to wait, to make this moment last, but Katey took the initiative and traced her fingers along his body, and then shyly touched his most sensitive spot. Javier groaned softly, getting dizzy from arousal. Javier liked Katey being so firm and even taking the lead. This was new to him. When they first made love she let him take the initiative before they really started. This time it was different. They lasted in their caresses for so long. They were both giving and taking, caressing, and were caressed. When Javier did something, Katey responded, and when she tried something, Javier returned it too. This was the most perfect night. Javier couldn’t imagine a better one. They were finally fully united. After a year of separation, they could make love again. It felt like hours later when they finally became one body, moved by one rhythm; the rhythm of their hearts. 

It was late when they finally laid in each other’s embrace, happy to be so close again. They could express their love for each other at last, and it created another bond between them. Their love got even stronger. They couldn’t be any happier than at this moment when they rested in each other’s embrace slowly drifting into sleep. Only the sunbeams, shyly entering the room in the morning woke the couple up, causing them to lazily open their eyes and look at each other.

“ _ Buenas dias, mi amor, _ ” Javier smiled tenderly and kiss Katey lovingly. He was so happy. So happy that he had the impression that his heart might explode any moment for too much happiness and love.

“Good morning,” Katey replied, stretching her muscles happily. “Our baby girl knew we needed this night for only two of us. She didn’t wake up at all. I’m sure she will soon, though,” she chuckled and kissed Javier tenderly.

“When she does, how about I bring her here and we just relax today?”

“That sounds like a great plan,” she smiled brightly. James gave them two days off, so they could adjust to living in their new house, so they didn’t have to rush anywhere.

“Good, but maybe our girl will sleep a little longer?” He asked in a chuckle and kissed Katey again, this time making it passionate and provocative. Katey immediately returned the caress and held Javier’s cheeks in her hands, and soon they got lost in their love and desire. They need this more than anything. They needed to once again express their love for each other in this most beautiful, most meaningful way. They were finally home, and this was to last for the rest of their lives.


End file.
